<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not your average coffee shop meeting by vivilove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487799">not your average coffee shop meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove'>vivilove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/M, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sansa wants to get even, as in Harry and Saffron are cheating on Jon and Sansa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nearly nine when the entrance bell chimes. She’d half feared he wouldn’t show. There’d been a hesitancy in his voice when she’d made the suggestion last night. <i>But, it's not like I suggested murder or anything.</i></p><p>He’d said he’d be in his office grading papers until 8:30 tonight. She should’ve trusted that and not be so quick to doubt his word…even if she’d got reasons to doubt men and their word.</p><p>Her hair’s braided, a thick red rope hanging down her back and she can feel the moment his eyes find her amongst the coffee shop’s other patrons. They’ve never met but they’ve seen each other’s picture. They’ve been chatting online for the past three weeks after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonsa Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not your average coffee shop meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the drabble fest prompt-coffee shop</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s nearly nine when the entrance bell chimes. She’d half feared he wouldn’t show. There’d been a hesitancy in his voice when she’d made the suggestion last night.  <em>But, it's not like I suggested murder or anything.  </em></p><p>He’d said he’d be in his office grading papers until 8:30 tonight. She should’ve trusted that and not be so quick to doubt his word…even if she’s got reasons to doubt men and their word.</p><p>Her hair’s braided, a thick red rope hanging down her back and she can <em>feel</em> the moment his eyes find her amongst the coffee shop’s other patrons. They’ve never met but they’ve seen each other’s picture. They’ve been chatting online for the past three weeks after all.</p><p>Hesitantly, he approaches, waiting for her to look back over her shoulder at him before taking a seat opposite her.</p><p>She’s trembly with nerves but flashes him a smile as a server appears. She’s been waiting for him to order.</p><p>They say nothing until a steaming cup of black coffee is in front of him and she has her hands gingerly wrapped around her latte.</p><p>“Did you want a pastry?” she asks before the server disappears.</p><p>He shakes his head, stirring a packet of sugar into his coffee as his grey eyes study her from behind his glasses.</p><p>He’s handsome and Sansa’s already decided he’s kind, intelligent and witty from their conversations. Why would she want to cheat on him?</p><p>But of course many people have told Sansa she’s beautiful and smart and all that.</p><p>
  <em>And look where we are.</em>
</p><p>“Are you sure there’s enough whipped cream in that?” he asks wryly once they’re alone.</p><p>She grins. “There’s the perfect amount of whipped cream on it.”</p><p>She reaches for the spoon he’d just used to stir his coffee and scoops a dollop off. She allows a little moan to escape when the fluffy cool sweetness melts on her tongue. </p><p>Those grey eyes grow a bit darker.</p><p>She’s surprised by how easy this might be, how much she wants this.</p><p>“So…” he sighs, bringing the mug up to his lips. They’re very nice lips, pouty but firm and surrounded by a scholarly beard and mustache.</p><p>“So,” she replies, “I guess this is where we formally meet, isn’t it? I’ll start. Hello, my name is Sansa. My boyfriend is sleeping with your girlfriend tonight.”</p><p>He puts his mug down, not quite able to hide his smirk. “Hi, Sansa. I’m Jon. It’s lovely to make your acquaintance despite the circumstances.”</p><p>He’d met Saffron two years ago. He says they were never a love story. <em>“More like a habit we fell into,”</em> he’d admitted during their first telephone conversation. He’d been intent on getting tenure and friends with benefits had been the extent of what either of them had been looking for. But then Saffron’s lease had run out on her and she’d moved in. Suddenly, they were a couple…in theory.</p><p>Harry had pitched a good game of woo, making Sansa think she’d found ‘The One’ initially.</p><p>He wasn’t. He was charming, good in the sack…and a cheater. That automatically disqualified Harry from ever being ‘The One’ in Sansa’s book.</p><p>They’ve related the highlights of this over countless emails and three very long phone conversations. Does she really <em>know</em> Jon? No. But she feels like she might. Why’s she going about it this way again?</p><p>“I should probably tell you, I broke up with her tonight.”</p><p>“You did?”</p><p>“Yup. I told her I was meeting another woman for coffee and it was time that we stopped pretending there was anything really between us.”</p><p>“What did she say?”</p><p>He shrugs. “She agreed. Said she had a place she could stay tonight and would move out tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh…well, I guess that’s good then.”</p><p>What does that mean for them and their plans?</p><p>It’d been such a mad suggestion, so insanely not like Sansa at all but she’d been so hurt and angry three weeks ago when she’d found out especially when she’d learnt how long it’d been going on. She’d wanted to hurt Harry.  She'd wanted to get even.  </p><p>
  <em>“We should sleep together and tell them after when we break up with them.”</em>
</p><p>He’d wound up agreeing even though she’d feared he would hang up on her and never speak to her again. What had she been thinking?</p><p><em>“Yeah, alright. Let’s meet for coffee tomorrow night first and if you want…you can come back to mine after,”</em> he’d finally said.</p><p>The breaking up was supposed to come after that but if he’s already broken up with Saffron, told her he was meeting another woman, would he want to go through with this?</p><p>And did she really? Couldn’t she just do the same with Harry? Tell him she’d met a man for coffee and, by the way, she knew he was a cheating asshole and to go fuck himself?</p><p>All the same, after meeting Jon that wild impulse to just dive in head first hasn’t diminished any. In fact, it’s grown stronger.</p><p>Unable to stand the uncertainty, she asks when the coffee’s gone. “So, do you still want to do this tonight?”</p><p>“Having met you, I don’t think I do.”</p><p>Ouch. She tries to blink away the sting of those words. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because, having finally met you in person, I’m positive I don’t want to just take you back to mine, have sex and then say goodbye. I think I might want more than that, Sansa.”</p><p>Her breath hitches when she asks, “Like what?”</p><p>“Like maybe you might let me take you to dinner first?”</p><p>He’s smiling. It’s a lovely smile.  They're not all like Harry and it could make a rather amusing story of how they first met someday, couldn't it?  </p><p>She smiles right back.  “I need to make a quick call to dump my boyfriend and then..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I’d love to have dinner with you, Jon.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>